


A Wild Heart

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon POV - Freeform, Experimentation, Gen, mild violence, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: He wants to prove he can tame a dragon. The dragon has other ideas.





	A Wild Heart

       “Prepare the specimen.”

       I flicked my ears at the sound of the scientist’s voice but didn’t bother turning around. My jaws itched to tear a few chunks from his flesh, but my mouth was trapped in a steel muzzle so I glared furiously at the wall.

       “But, sir, it’s too dangerous. It is still too unpredictable.” That was his assistant, a shivering mouse of a man and a poor excuse for a human. I knew he was terrified of me, so I lunged at him a bit, enjoying the way he flinched back. It wasn’t much, but you had to get your pleasures somewhere, especially when you’re trapped with a scientist using you as his lab rat.

       “This demonstration is important. The committee’s unlikely to grant me any more funding unless I show them I have some measure of control over the beast.” I narrowed my eyes at him. That was how he always referred to me, beast, like he thought I had no intelligence I wasn’t stupid, I had a name, a voice. Not that he would know that, he didn’t speak dragon, after all.

       “Alright, you heard him. Let’s get this monster ready.”

       There was a familiar hissing sound and I whipped my head around, horns brushing the low ceiling of the cage. It was some sort of gas, smelling faintly of oranges. My eyelids felt heavy and I blinked furiously, struggling to stay awake. The hissing sound became steadily louder until I felt my front talons shaking. The room spun as I fell forward.

       The room slowly came into focus as I regained consciousness. I was lying in a circular room barely big enough for my body. My snout was pressed against the wall and my tail was pinned against my side. The scientist was standing next to me. He gave me a wicked grin as he noticed me watching him.

       “Sleep well?”

       I tried to snarl, but all that came out was a weak grunt.

The scientist placed his hand on my head, stroking me like I was a lowly pet. I tried to fight back but my mind was still too fogged up from the gas to work. My muscles felt like putty and I couldn’t even lift my arm to swipe at him as he walked by, his offensive hand still on my body.

       “As you can see, this animal is completely under my control.” He was talking to someone and I cast my eyes upward. I couldn’t see much, but there were a group of what looked to be scientists, staring at me and whispering.

       He walked around to my flank, pulling out a knife as he went. “Now, I will remove one of the scales from the shoulder-wing, junction.” I felt the cold metal pressing against my side, wedging under my scales. Pain blossomed where he dug in and I shrieked. It was a sickening sensation, feeling part of you pried away in such a brutal fashion.

       I surged upwards, opening my wings, ignoring the blood that splattered across the ground and observation dome. The scientist stumbled back and my torturer looked shocked. Roaring, I swiped at him with my claws, pain and fury fueling my muscles.

       Armed guards rushed into the dome, guns trained on me. I was so busy trying to kill the scientist that I didn’t even notice the tranquilizer darts embedded in my skin. It was only when I collapsed that I realized what had happened. But it was far too late.

       When I woke up, the scientist was standing outside my cage, staring at me with an unreadable expression. I tried to push myself up, only to realize my front talons were bound together with heavy metal chains, as were my back talons. My mouth was also muzzled. I lashed my tail in frustration and glared at the scientist with hate filled eyes.

       “I suppose I have to thank you.” He finally spoke. “Your little tantrum at the demonstration helped me get the funding I needed. A powerful animal like you could be very useful, once we break you to our will.”

       He glanced at my bound wrists and ankles. “Of course, we’ll have to do something about those dangerous claws of yours.” He gave me a grin that sent shivers down my spine, walking away and plunging my cage into darkness.


End file.
